The present invention relates to mitre boxes and more particularly to a mitre box in which the article being cut can be held steady and in place while being cut.
Mitre boxes have been used for a number of years and are used primarily to cut strips of wood at predetermined angles. It has been found that when pieces of wood are to be cut, it is difficult to hold the piece of wood steady while it is being cut. This sometimes causes the wood to move slightly so that the cut is not made at the desired angle or at the desired place. This problem is particularly troublesome when thin pieces of wood are to be cut. Attempts to correct this drawback have resulted in mitre boxes which are complicated to use and expensive to manufacture and maintain.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved mitre box in which a piece of wood can be cut without any danger of the wood moving and being cut at the wrong angle or at the wrong place.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mitre box in which means are provided for holding the wood steady in place.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mitre box which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mitre box which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.